A Confusing Fall
by Utamimentari.kim
Summary: Mingyu yang angkuh, Jisoo yang ramah, dan Wonwoo yang pendiam.


CHAPTER 1

SUMMARY : Mingyu yang angkuh, Jisoo yang ramah, dan Wonwoo yang pendiam. Wonwoo harus dihadapkan kepada dua pilihan lelaki tampan yang memiliki sifat bertolak belakang.

Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo x Hong Jisoo

Menurut Wonwoo, Mingyu adalah seseorang yang memiliki dua kepribadian. Kepribadian yang ramah—yang selalu dilihat orang—dan kepribadian sombong. Ya, Mingyu adalah manusia yang sangat sombong. Dan itu merupakan fakta.

Namun Wonwoo hanya dapat memendamnya. Mengatakan keburukan Mingyu kepada orang-orang sekitar yang notabene hampir semua merupakan penggemar lelaki tan itu, sama saja akan membawa nya ke ujung jurang.

Tentu saja para wanita genit itu tidak akan mempercayai Wonwoo. Bahkan ia mungkin akan berakhir dengan rambutnya yang rontok karena jambakan dan wajahnya yang akan penuh dengan cakaran wanita-wanita genit itu.

Sebenarnya, bukan tanpa alasan Wonwoo menganggap kemunafikan Mingyu. Beberapa hari yang lalu, Wonwoo terjatuh ditaman yang saat itu becek karena hujan baru reda, dan ia membawa setumpuk berkas milik kakaknya yang sangat cerewet. Otomatis, berkas-berkas itu bernasib sama dengan Wonwoo—bertebaran di lantai keramik taman yang cukup basah—.

Wonwoo menganga. Bukan, bukan karena ia takut akan diomeli kakaknya habis-habisan, tetapi masalahnya terletak pada seseorang yang baru saja menabraknya sehingga ia terjatuh dengan posisi bokong terlebih dahulu menyentuh lantai.

Kim Mingyu.

Masih berdiri di depannya. Dengan wajah yang bahkan Wonwoo tidak menyangka ekspresi itu akan keluar dari seorang Kim Mingyu yang selalu menebar senyum.

Wajahnya begitu arogan. Dagunya ia angkat tinggi-tinggi. Menatap Wonwoo tanpa menundukkan kepalanya. Menunjukkan ekspresi sinis, lalu tanpa berkata apa-apa, Mingyu pergi begitu saja. Dan Wonwoo yakin mendengar suara mendecih dari seseorang yang menabraknya itu.

Mingyu, murid kebanggaan para dewan guru karena kepintaran dan tata kramanya, pujaan hati para siswi karena ketampanannya, patokan para siswa karena talentanya dalam berolahraga dan bermusik, melakukan hal yang sangat tidak berperikemanusiaan padanya.

….

Wonwoo sedang asik membaca novel sejarahnya di perpustakaan ketika suara seorang gadis yang menangis mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ia berdiri dan mencoba mencari pusat dari suara itu berasal. Dan ia menemukannya. Disana, Kim Mingyu dengan seorang gadis yang sedang menangkupkan wajahnya, menangis tersedu-sedu.

Wonwoo sebenarnya ingin kembali ke tempat duduknya karena merasa tidak mau ikut campur urusan orang lain ketika suara Mingyu menahan gerakannya.

"Hei, kau yang disana ? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan ? Mencari buku atau sedang mendengarkan kami ?"

Astaga, apa-apaan. Tertarik untuk mendengar pun tidak. Batin Wonwoo. Ia pun segera berbalik menghadap Mingyu dan gadis yang sudah berhenti menangis itu, lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Maafkan aku. Tapi bukan kepentinganku mendengarkan percakapan kalian. Dan jujur, aku tidak peduli sama sekali. Jadi kumohon jangan asal menuduh. Dan, ini perpustakaan. Bukan lokasi syuting drama korea"

Wonwoo pun segera pergi. Mengambil novel sejarahnya dan meninggalkan perpustakaan yang sepi pada jam istirahat itu. Sebenarnya ia mengucapkan hal tersebut karena masih memiliki dendam kesumat terhadap Mingyu. Ditambah omongan pria itu yang terlihat seperti menuduhnya. Dasar manusia berwajah dua.

Mingyu sebenarnya sudah sangat kesal. Namun ia masih mengingat ada So Hyun di depannya. Ia harus tetap menjaga image baiknya. Apalagi So Hyun adalah fans sejatinya, bisa-bisa populasi penggemarnya berkurang.

Mingyu mencoba meredakan amarahnya dan tersenyum kepada So Hyun.

"Maafkan aku So Hyun-a, tadi ada gangguan. Dan sekali lagi maafkan aku, kita lebih cocok menjalin hubungan kakak-adik saja"

"Tidak apa-apa oppa. Aku akan menerimanya. Karena kau adalah malaikat. Malaikat sepertimu lebih pantas dengan malaikat yang lain. Tetapi ingatlah oppa, aku akan tetap mencintaimu"

"Terima kasih, So Hyun-a"

Mingyu menyeringai, bangga atas aktingnya yang sudah diasah bertahun-tahun itu.

"Ya! Jeon Wonwoo!"

...

Wonwoo menghentikan omelan panjangnya tentang Kim Mingyu saat mendengar suara Seungkwan yang memanggilnya. Seungkwan menghampirinya dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Ada apa ?"

"Cih, darimana saja kau dari tadi ? Aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu padamu. Tapi dari tadi kau hilang entah kemana. Kau seperti mahluk halus. Tak terdeteksi"

"Langsung ke pembicaraan saja, Seungkwan"

"Tidak mungkin kita mengobrol disini. Kita harus segera ke Tempat Kejadian Perkara"

Seungkwan menarik tangan Wonwoo dengan hentakan yang sangat kuat yang membuat Wonwoo oleng dan hampir terjatuh.

Seungkwan berjalan dengan sangat semangat. Wonwoo bahkan kewalahan mengimbanginya. Seungkwan yang biasanya ceria dan bersemangat, hari ini lebih-lebih bersemangat dari hari biasanya. Apa yang ingin ia ceritakan ? Wonwoo berpikir karena Seungkwan bahkan tidak menyapa orang-orang yang biasa ia sapa. Terlalu tergesa-gesa.

Seungkwan mengajaknya ke lantai dasar. Tujuannya adalah kantin. Sesampainya disana, Wonwoo segera mengambil oksigen yang terasa menipis di paru-parunya. Seungkwan si gila. Wonwoo melirik Seungkwan tajam sambil tangannya menumpu di lutut. Seungkwan juga sama, sedang berlomba mengambil udara sambil tangannya bersandar di dinding.

"Jadi, hh… apa yang hhh ingin kau… tunjukkan ?"

Mata seungkwan berbinar. Wonwoo seolah dapat melihat kilat dimatanya.

"Kau lihat itu Wonwoo-ya!"

Wonwoo mengikuti arah telunjuk Seungkwan yang sangat bersemangat.

What the hell.

Setelah berlari dari lantai tiga menuju lantai dasar. Yang menghabiskan waktu dan tenaga Wonwoo. Dan Seungkwan hanya ingin menunjukkan seorang pria asing yang Wonwoo tidak ketahui namanya sama sekali sedang memakan ramen di salah satu meja kantin.

Wonwoo mencoba bersabar. Tarik nafas, hembuskan.

"Jadi Seungkwan-ah, apa yang ingin kau katakan ?"

"Itu, dia, kau melihatnya kan ? Namanya Hong Jisoo, pindahan dari LA. Dia sangat sangat tampan. Kau tidak lihat mejanya dikerubungi orang-orang ? Jujur, sepanjang hidupku aku tidak pernah melihat lelaki setaaampan dia Wonwoo-ya!"

PLAK PLAK PLAK

"AH! Sialan, ini sakit! Ya! Jeon Wonwoo! Hentikan"

Teriakan Seungkwan menarik perhatian beberapa murid. Tetapi Wonwoo tidak peduli. Novel tebal ditangannya ia gerakkan sekuat tenaga untuk memukul temannya yang bodoh, tolol, dan memalukan. Bagaimana bisa, hah.. sudahlah.. Wonwoo lelah. Memukul sebanyak apapun Seungkwan tidak akan merubah posisi otaknya.

Wonwoo pun pergi dengan wajah datarnya, meninggalkan Seungkwan yang masih meringis di pintu kantin. Ia pun baru menyadari kalau ia sudah menjadi pusat perhatian orang termasuk pangeran tampan itu. Ia pun tertawa canggung, menunduk minta maaf dan segera pergi meninggalkan kantin, entahlah mungkin mengejar Wonwoo.

…

"Jadi Jisoo, apa yang akan kau pilih diantara ekskul ini ? Kau dapat memikirkannya terlebih dahulu"

"Aku akan memilih ekskul musik saem. Karena sewaktu di LA, aku mengambil kursus musik"

"Baguslah, sesuai harapan. Kalau begitu kau bisa pergi ke ruang OSIS untuk meminta jadwal harian ekskul. Dan bila kau ingin menambah ekskul lain, kami dengan senang hati akan menerimamu"

"Terima kasih saem"

Jisoo bangkit, meninggalkan ruangan Park saem. Ketua ekskul sekolah. Ini hari pertamanya dan ia sudah memilih ekskul. Karena ia ingin mengenal seluk beluk sistem pembelajaran di Korea.

Dari awal perbedaannya sangat mencolok. Di LA, para murid bebas memakai pakaian untuk pergi ke sekolah. Sedangkan di Korea, semua sudah diatur. Murid harus mengikuti aturan sekolah. Jisoo belum terbiasa, sehingga ia mencoba untuk terbiasa.

Langkah kakinya membawanya ke aula. Untuk melihat peta sekolah yang besarnya setengah dari ruang aula. Ia belum hapal lokasi-lokasi di sekolah ini—selain karena ia anak baru, tetapi karena sekolah ini juga luar biasa luas— sehingga ia harus melihat denah dahulu untuk menuju ruang OSIS.

Sebenarnya banyak yang menawakan bantuan kepada Jisoo bila ia ingin mengelilingi sekolah. Namun dengan sopan, Jisoo menolak. Ia merasa, berkeliling sekolah dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya beberapa jam yang lalu akan sangat canggung dan membosankan. Menurutnya sendiri lebih menenangkan dan santai.

Setelah melihat dan menghapal denah menuju ruang OSIS yang ternyata cukup jauh tersebut, ia segera menuju lift, menekan angka 3 yaitu lantai tiga untuk tujuan awalnya.

Namun dilantai 2 lift berhenti. Lalu masuklah seseorang yang tidak asing menurut Jisoo. Lelaki yang memasuki lift itu lalu menekan tombol 3 sama dengan Jisoo.

Jisoo terus memperhatikan lelaki di depannya itu. Mencoba menyegarkan otaknya. Namun suara lift berhenti menghentikan kegiatannya yang sedang mengamati seseorang di depannya. Mereka sudah sampai di lantai 3.

Lelaki di depannya melangkah keluar dari lift. Jisoo pun mengikuti apa yang dilakukan siswa itu. Ternyata siswa itu menuju ke ruang OSIS sama seperti Jisoo. Namun lelaki berambut hitam berponi itu memasuki sebuah ruangan di sudut ruang OSIS sedangkan Jisoo mendatangi meja yang terlihat seperti meja resepsionis. Namun meja itu kosong, tidak ada penghuninya.

Jisoo pun mengedarkan pandangannya dan seorang siswi yang sedang membaca sesuatu memasuki ruang tersebut. Jisoo pun menghampirinya, dan mungkin hanya perasaan Jisoo karena pipi siswi itu terlihat memerah.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu ?", siswi itu bertanya sambil menyelipkan rambutnya kebelakang telinga.

"Saya ingin meminta jadwal harian ekskul musik. Bolehkah ?"

"Oh tentu saja! Tunggu sebentar ya ?"

Siswi itu pun mendatangi meja berbentuk meja resepsionis itu. Lalu mulai mengobrak-abriknya. Jisoo mengelilingi pandangannya meneliti ruangan itu sambil duduk di salah satu bangku. Ruangannya cukup luas. Dan terdapat 4 pintu yang mungkin merupakan ruangan lainnya yang salah satunya dimasuki oleh siswa yang berada satu lift dengannya itu.

Ah, ngomong-ngomong, Jisoo baru ingat bahwa siswa itu adalah orang yang membuat keributan pagi tadi di pintu kantin. Jisoo sedikit terkekeh, menertawakan kebodohannya yang tidak mengingat siswa fenomenal itu.

"Permisi. Ini dia jadwalnya"

Jisoo menghentikan kegiatan tersenyum nya dan segera mengambil kertas yang disodorkan siswi tersebut.

"Ah terima kasih", Jisoo pun bangkit berniat pergi.

"Sama-sama. Kau memilih bergabung di ekskul musik ya ? Pasti suaramu sangat bagus"

Namun Jisoo menahan tujuannya karena siswi itu mengajaknya berbicara.

"Tidak juga. Aku hanya menyukainya. Mungkin aku akan menambah ekskul lagi bila ada yang menarik perhatianku"

"Kau bisa bergabung di Marching Band. Bukankah mereka merupakan satu jurusan ? Jurusan seni. Kami akan menerimamu dengan senang hati"

"Akan kupikirkan nanti"

"Kuharap kau dapat menerimanya. Ah, perkenalkan namaku Nayeon. Im Nayeon"

Siswi itu menyodorkan tangannya. Jisoo pun menyambutnya.

"Jisoo. Hong Jisoo"

Nayeon menganggukkan kepalanya semangat.

"Aku sudah tahu", ucap Nayeon yang membuat Jisoo menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

BRAKK

Perhatian Jisoo dan Nayeon teralihkan kepada seorang siswa yang menunduk di depan pintu yang baru saja ditutup dengan kasar itu.

 _Itu lelaki tadi kan ?_ , Jisoo membatin sambil melihat siswa itu.

"Jeon Wonwoo-ssi ? Apa yang terjadi ? Kenapa Kim Saem sampai membanting pintu ?"

 _Oh.. namanya Jeon Wonwoo_ , Jisoo manggut-manggut sendiri.

Wonwoo mengangkat kepalanya. Memperlihatkan wajah datarnya yang terlihat penuh beban.

"Aku mengajukan pengunduran diri"

"Pengunduran diri ? Maksudmu, Marching Band ?"

Wonwoo hanya memperlihatkan wajah datarnya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Nayeon yang sudah terlihat ingin marah.

"Haha. Kau lucu sekali. Kalau aku jadi Kim saem aku mungkin akan memukul kepalamu. Kau tahu sendiri kita sedang kekurangan anggota dan kau dengan bodohnya mengundurkan diri"

"Kalau kalian tidak ingin aku mengundurkan diri, berhenti menyuruhku ini-itu seolah aku pembantu kalian"

Wonwoo berlalu dengan membanting pintu ruangan OSIS cukup keras yang membuat Nayeon dan Jisoo terlonjak. Nayeon tertawa hambar, seperti tertawa mengejek menurut Jisoo.

"Itulah alasan kenapa kami membenci dia. Kuharap kau tidak usah dekat-dekat dengannya Jisoo-ssi. Dia itu aneh. Pendiam dan cukup menyeramkan menurutku. Tetapi dia mudah diperintah. Sehingga kami senang membullynya"

"Maaf. Ini hari pertama ku di sekolah ini tetapi telingaku sudah mendengarkan omongan tidak baik terhadap orang lain dari mulut seseorang yang baru kukenal beberapa menit yang lalu. Kuharap kau dapat menjaga ucapanmu agar reputasi mu tidak jatuh Nayeon-ssi. Terima kasih untuk jadwalnya. Permisi"

…

Hari ini benar-benar hari yang sial. Dituduh Mingyu, membuat keributan di kantin, dimarahi Kim saem, dan terakhir dicaci oleh Nayeon di depan orang asing. Hah. Melelahkan dan menyedihkan.

Wonwoo adalah orang yang pendiam. Sehingga membuat ia susah untuk mendapatkan teman. Temannya hanya dapat dihitung dengan jari namun setidaknya teman-temannya itu setia kepadanya.

Namun, di ekskul satu-satunya ini, ia tidak memiliki siapa-siapa. Sifatnya yang pendiam membuat ia sendirian. Entah kenapa teman-teman satu ekskul nya seperti menjauhinya. Ia pun sering diperintah untuk membawa alat-alat mereka satu persatu, membeli makanan dan minuman untuk cemilan mereka, membawakan beberapa tas mereka.

Dan bodohnya Wonwoo menurutinya karena ia takut untuk melawan. Awalnya ia juga berpikir bila ia menuruti perintah mereka, mereka mau berteman dengannya. Namun ternyata salah. Itulah yang membuat Wonwoo menyerah dan nekat menjumpai Kim saem. Dan inilah yang didapatkannya.

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi 15 menit yang lalu. Namun lelaki itu masih duduk di dalam kelasnya. Seungkwan tidak bisa menjemput ke kelasnya karena ia sedang ada jadwal kencan. Dua temannya yang lain yaitu Soonyoung dan Seokmin sedang menjalankan hukuman membersihkan taman belakang sekolah karena ketahuan membolos ke kantin saat pelajaran berlangsung.

Keadaan kelas 2B benar-benar sepi saat itu. Hanya diisi suara sayup-sayup berasal dari bawah. Wonwoo pun penasaran dan menuju ke jendela kelasnya untuk melihat keadaan di bawah.

Disana, ekskul basket sedang berlangsung. Ternyata suara itu berasal dari para pemain yang berteriak segala hal. Wonwoo meletakkan kedua tangannya di kusen jendela. Menonton latihan itu dari atas.

Sedangkan dibawah sana, tepatnya di lapangan basket yang letaknya ditengah-tengah sekolah tersebut, Mingyu sedang mendribble bolanya. Menuju tujuannya yaitu ring lawan di atas sana. Dan seperti biasa, ia selalu berhasil meloloskan bola orange tersebut walau dalam jarak jauh sekalipun.

Mingyu menyeringai atas keberhasilannya namun seringaian sombongnya langsung ia ubah menjadi wajah penuh penyesalan.

"Ups. Maafkan aku. Ini refleks. Kuharap kalian mengerti", ucap Mingyu kepada para lawannya yaitu Tim B. Namun seperti tebakan Mingyu, mereka tidak akan marah karena mereka percaya kepada Mingyu.

Percaya kepada kemunafikan dan wajah palsunya. Berpikir bahwa Mingyu adalah orang yang baik yang selalu menebar senyum, menyapa orang, membantu orang, yang membuat mereka berpikir tak apa bila Mingyu mencetak banyak angka di ring mereka. Konyol.

"Tak apa Kim Mingyu. Bila itu kau, kami akan baik-baik saja"

 _Dasar manusia bodoh._

Matahari mulai terbenam saat Mingyu membereskan peralatan olahraganya di pinggir lapangan. Menenteng tasnya di bahu sebelah kanannya dan menuju lokernya saat seseorang menghadang jalannya.

Itu So Hyun, gadis yang menembaknya tadi pagi.

"O-oppa, oppa tadi tidak menjelaskan kapan kencan kita berlangsung"

Mingyu menampakkan senyum palsunya.

"Ah iya aku lupa So Hyun-a. Terserah mu saja. Oppa akan menurutinya"

"B-b-baiklah. Kalau begitu, hari Minggu ini… ?"

"Aku akan menjemputmu di taman Gyongsam"

So Hyun tersenyum. Tangannya meremat satu sama lain. Ia gugup dan sangat-sangat senang sekarang.

"Terima kasih oppa. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Aku membelikan Oppa jus timun, aku letakkan di loker. Jangan terlalu lelah ya Oppa. Jaga kesehatan. Sampai jumpa"

"Sampai jumpa So Hyun-a. Kau juga jaga kesehatanmu sampai hari kencan kita"

"Ne Oppa! Annnyeeoooonggg"

So Hyun berlari dengan semangat sambil tangannya melambai ke arah Mingyu yang masih memasang senyum manisnya. Lalu setelah So Hyun tidak terlihat, ekspresi manis itu hilang tak berbekas.

Melelahkan. Jadi orang tampan dan ramah itu sangat melelahkan. Orang-orang akan terus menempel kepadanya dan semakin melunjak bila Mingyu 'menerima' mereka. So Hyun sudah ia tolak, namun demi menjaga image baiknya, ia mengusulkan kencan satu hari itu sebagai permintaan maafnya atas penolakan cinta So Hyun.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, Mingyu menyesal sudah mengusulkan ide tersebut kepada So Hyun. Ia terpaksa melewatkan waktu membaca komiknya pada hari minggu karena gadis lemah itu.

Mingyu membuka pintu lokernya dan menemukan tempat minum berwarna merah yang isinya pasti jus timun seperti yang dikatakan So Hyun. Mingyu mendengus dan melempar botol minum tersebut ke tempat sampah yang tidak terlalu jauh dari posisinya berdiri.

Wonwoo terlonjak kaget saat tiba-tiba ada benda yang terlempar dan masuk ke tempat sampah yang ada di depannya. Ia berniat menuju lokernya untuk mengambil pakaian ganti untuk Soonyoung karena ia berakhir dengan menunggui dua temannya itu menjalani hukumannya.

Lokernya terletak tepat di samping tempat sampah kecil itu. Ia lalu melihat siapa pelaku pelempar tersebut, Kim Mingyu dengan kaos basketnya.

 _Dia lagi, dia lagi_. Wonwoo mengembuskan nafas sekuat-kuatnya membuat Mingyu yang sedang mengambil beberapa buku mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada suara dengusan itu.

Disana ia melihat lelaki berambut hitam yang memiliki poni menutupi seperempat matanya. Loker Wonwoo dan Mingyu berlawanan arah dan jaraknya cukup jauh sehingga Mingyu tidak bisa terlalu jelas melihat wajah Wonwoo. Namun dari siluetnya sepertinya tidak asing di mata Mingyu. Namun Mingyu menaikkan bahunya mencoba tidak peduli tentang ingatan samarnya dan dengusan yang tadi dikeluarkan cukup keras oleh Wonwoo.

Wonwoo diujung sana yang sudah mengambil bajunya mengunci pintu lokernya dan melihat isi tempat sampah tadi. Penasaran dengan apa yang dilempar Kim Mingyu itu karena sepertinya benda yang masuk tadi tidak terlihat seperti sampah.

Tunggu, Wonwoo sepertinya tahu. Ah, benar. Tempat minum dan isi minumannya sama persis dengan yang dibeli gadis di sebelahnya saat ia juga membeli jus untuk Soonyoung dan Seokmin, dan gadis itu adalah gadis yang menangis di perpustakaan tadi pagi bersama Mingyu.

Walaupun gadis itu menutup wajahnya saat menangis di perpustakaan, tetapi Wonwoo masih ingat akan poni dan siluet gadis itu. Wonwoo mengerti sekarang.

Wonwoo tahu ini bukan dirinya. Biasanya ia hanya diam, tidak berani mengungkapkan apa yang ada dihatinya. Tetapi kali ini, entah kenapa hatinya tergerak mengingat wajah ceria gadis itu saat membeli jus timun tersebut. Ia pun mengambil botol minum itu yang isinya belum tersentuh sedikitpun lalu menghampiri Mingyu yang sudah menutup pintu lokernya dan sedang terfokus dengan smartphone di tangannya.

Sepertinya ia tidak menyadari langkah Wonwoo yang menuju ke arahnya.

Wonwoo berhenti saat posisinya sudah berada dekat dengan Mingyu sedangkan Mingyu masih berjalan dengan santainya karena masih terlalu asik dengan benda di genggamannya yang menyebabkan lelaki tampan itu menabrak Wonwoo, namun Wonwoo hanya memperlihatkan wajah datar andalannya.

Mingyu merutuk dalam hati dan mendongakkan kepalanya melihat lelaki berwajah datar di depannya yang dengan bodohnya menabraknya. Padahal harusnya Mingyu yang salah. Wonwoo mencibir dalam hati, kefokusannya terhadap smartphone dapat mencelakakan orang lain dan Wonwoo sudah menjadi korbannya. Dua kali.

"Maafkan aku menabrakmu. Aku tidak sengaja", sebenarnya Mingyu kesal setengah mati, tetapi ia masih mampu menahannya dan memasang topeng andalannya.

 _Dia pikir aku akan tertipu_ , batin Wonwoo. Ia pun segera menyodorkan botol minum berwarna merah yang ada di tangannya kepada Mingyu yang hanya dibalas tatapan heran oleh lelaki tampan itu.

"Ini. Ambillah. Seseorang membelikannya kepadamu dengan tulus. Setidaknya kau harus menghargainya"

Karena Mingyu tidak kunjung menerimanya, Wonwoo dengan paksa meletakkan botol minum itu ke genggaman Mingyu.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak membutuhkannya. Lagipula sepertinya ini terlihat sudah lama. Kalau tidak, aku pasti akan meminumnya"

 _Dasar, masih saja berkelit, hei hitam! Aku sudah tahu sifat angkuhmu itu._

"Dengar, tanganku bahkan masih basah karena es dalam botol minum itu mencair, itu masih baru dibeli. Dan, aku melihat orang yang membeli jus ini, aku masih ingat bentuk botol minumnya dan jus apa yang ia beli"

Mingyu sudah mulai habis kesabaran. Wajahnya yang tadi memasang wajah menyesal bercampur heran sekarang sudah memasang wajah datar mengalahkan datarnya Wonwoo.

"Baiklah memang aku membuangnya. Lalu apa urusannya denganmu ? Kau menyukai gadis ini ? Kalau begitu, ini-ini, kuberikan minuman ini kalau kau mau. Tak perlu bertele-tele! Aku juga tidak mau meminumnya"

Wonwoo memelotokan matanya. Tangannya sekarang dipegang erat oleh Mingyu, lelaki tan itu memberikan botol minum kepada Wonwoo secara paksa seperti yang dilakukan Wonwoo kepadanya tadi.

Namun Wonwoo mengepalkan tangannya sehingga botol minum itu tidak tertangkup ditangan putihnya. Mingyu mendesis saking kesalnya dengan kelakukan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo berhasil melepaskan genggaman kuat dari tangan kekar Kim Mingyu. Butuh tenaga yang penuh agar ia mampu terlepas dari genggaman itu. Namun, Wonwoo kelepasan saking kuatnya Wonwoo melepas jeratan tangan Mingyu, tangannya pun refleks menabrak dan melemparkan botol minum yang berada di tangan Kim Mingyu. Menggelinding sangat jauh ke pojok koridor.

"Hoel, sekarang siapa yang jahat disini ?", Mingyu bertanya sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Masih kau. Dan tetap kau, Kim Mingyu", wajah Wonwoo mulai memerah. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba sekelebat bayangan Mingyu yang menabraknya waktu itu dan saat ia menuduhnya tadi pagi muncul di otaknya saat botol minum itu terlempar.

Mingyu mulai kesal. Apa lelaki yang didepannya ini gila ? Kenapa mulutnya berbicara seperti itu ?, Mingyu tidak habis pikir.

"Hei, apa maksud perkataanmu itu ? Aku benar-benar tersinggung karena sepertinya aku tidak memiliki masalah apa-apa padamu. Bahkan aku tidak tahu namamu. Tapi kau bersikap seolah-olah kau mengenalku, kau membenciku seolah-olah aku berbuat kesalahan padamu. Kau datang tiba-tiba, menceramahiku, lalu mengatakan aku lah yang jahat. Maumu apa ? Kau menyukaiku atau menyukai gadis jus timun itu ? Kalau kau menyukaiku, caramu mendekatiku akan kukatakan sangat tidak etis, tetapi kalau kau menyukai gadis itu, datanglah langsung kepadanya, bukan kepadaku. Tunggu, kalau dipikir, kau… kau yang menguping di perpustakaan tadi kan ? Astaga, kau memang mau menarik perhatianku ya ?"

"Dasar manusia bermuka dua. Bejat. Harusnya kau mengingatku bukan saat di perpustakaan saja, tetapi di taman Han pada saat lantai tamannya masih becek"

 _Iya, pasti lelaki ini gila_ , Mingyu membatin. Sedangkan Wonwoo menghela nafasnya melihat ekspresi menjijikkan Mingyu yang terlihat seperti kasian kepadanya.

"Kau. Pernah. Menabrakku. Waktu itu. di taman. Han. Dan kau. Tidak. Membantuku. SAMA SEKALI. Kau hanya menatapku lalu pergi begitu saja. Mulai dari situlah aku tau sifat aslimu. Menjijikkan. Cukup aku saja yang tahu aibmu ini, dan cukup aku saja yang kau perlakukan tidak sopan seperti itu. Jangan perlakukan gadis itu seperti sampah"

Wonwoo mengambil botol minum yang berada di pojok koridor itu lalu memberikannya paksa kepada Mingyu sampai Mingyu terdorong karenanya. Setelah itu, Wonwoo pergi dengan seragam ditangannya meninggalkan Mingyu yang tertawa hambar melihat kelakuan Wonwoo.

Setelah lelaki putih pucat itu menghilang ditikungan koridor, Mingyu menatap botol minum ditangannya. _Terserahmu gila, aku tidak peduli dan tidak akan pernah peduli, lagipula aku tidak pernah mengingat menabrak orang sepertimu, mungkin kau memang menyukaiku_. Mingyu pun berniat membuang kembali jus timun itu. _sial, kalau dipikir-pikir aku juga masih haus, baiklah untuk kali ini aku akan menerimanya_. Tetapi Mingyu membatalkan niatnya dan meminum jus itu sambil berjalan menuju parkiran yang berada di belakang sekolah.

…

Seminggu sudah berlalu sejak kejadian perdebatan Wonwoo dan Mingyu itu. kehidupan Wonwoo berjalan biasa saja. Seungkwan masih heboh, Soonyoung yang masih mencintai dance-nya, dan Seokmin yang playboy. Termasuk pembullyannya di ekskul, juga masih berjalan. Dan hari ini, tepatnya hari Senin, mereka akan latihan. Wonwoo sudah mempersiapkan hati dan tubuhnya untuk ekskul tersebut.

Saat ini Wonwoo seang membaca novel romance miliknya. Ia sangat suka membaca. Apalagi diwaktu senggang begini. Setelah jam istirahat pertama tadi, Yoon saem yang mengajar sastra di kelas mereka tidak bisa masuk, yang membuat kelas menjadi sangat ribut karena mereka bebas dari kegiatan belajar, sehingga Wonwoo mengisinya dengan membaca novel. Sedangkan ketiga temannya sedang memain kartu di depan mejanya.

Kelas tiba-tiba hening saat suara ketukan pintu terdengar. Mereka pikir itu adalah siswa yang mengantar bahan ajar Yoon saem, tetapi ternyata ia memanggil Wonwoo yang membuat satu kelas menghela nafas lega.

Wonwoo pun beranjak dari bangkunya dengan sebelumnya memberi tanda pada novel yang terakhir ia baca. Ia pun mengikuti siswa tersebut yang mengatakan bahwa ia dipanggil oleh ketua jurusan mata pelajaran Bahasa Inggris.

Wonwoo dan siswa itu telah sampai di depan pintu ruangan Miss Nana selaku ketua jurusan Mapel Bahasa Inggris.

Siswa di depannya mengetuk pintu dan terdengar sahutan dari dalam untuk mempersilahkan mereka masuk. Setelah masuk, siswa di depannya membungkukkan badan lalu pergi, terdengar Miss Nana mengucapkan terima kasih.

Miss Nana mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Wonwoo lalu tersenyum.

"Kemarilah Wonwoo-ssi"

Dan Wonwoo baru sadar ada seseorang lagi disana sedang duduk di depan meja Miss Nana sambil memperhatikan Wonwoo. Saat Wonwoo melihat ke arahnya, siswa itu tersenyum kepadanya, yang membuat ia salah tingkah karena senyum siswa tersebut sangat menawan.

Wonwoo pun segera duduk, disamping siswa tersebut.

"Karena kalian sudah berkumpul, Miss akan langsung bicara ke intinya saja. Seminggu lagi akan diadakan lomba kompetensi siswa, dan Miss dengan sangat yakin memilihmu Wonwoo-ssi. Ah, sebelumnya aku juga ingin meminta maaf karena ini terlalu mendadak, karena Miss baru menerima informasi dari kepala sekolah semalam. Dan Jisoo-ssi, tugasmu adalah membimbing Wonwoo-ssi dalam kegiatan belajarnya. Wonwoo-ssi, perkenalkan ini Hong Jisoo. Kalian sebaya, dan dia anak baru"

Wonwoo mengalihkan wajahnya kepada Jisoo yang sedang tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. Wonwoo pun balas mengangguk dengan kaku. Otaknya masih mencerna semua ini. Ia masih mencerna segala informasi yang dikatakan Miss Nana.

"Kalau begitu Miss.. kenapa tidak Hong Jisoo-ssi saja yang mewakili mata pelajaran ini ? Karena jujur saja saya ragu Miss"

"Jisoo sudah mewakili mata pelajaran Fisika Wonwoo-ssi. Lagipula, Miss yakin dengan kemampuan yang kau miliki. Nilai Bahasa Inggris mu selama satu tahun setengah ini selalu mendekati sempurna"

Wonwoo hanya diam. Masih memikirkan kemungkinan yang lain.

"Tenang saja Wonwoo-ssi, aku akan membantumu. Kau tidak perlu cemas, dan yakinlah kepada dirimu sendiri. Lagipula diluar sana, banyak orang yang ingin mendapatkan posisi mu, mewakili sekolah untuk mengikuti ajang kompetesi"

Jisoo berucap dengan senyum menenangkannya. Membuat Wonwoo sedikit rileks dan lega.

Wonwoo menarik nafasnya perlahan dan menatap Miss Nana.

"Baiklah saem. Aku akan menerimanya. Dengan sepenuh hati. Aku akan berusaha"

Yang membuat Miss Nana dan Jisoo tersenyum bangga.

…

Siapa Hong Jisoo ?. Mingyu tidak habis pikir. Kenapa Kim saem memilih Jisoo untuk mewakili mata pelajaran Fisika untuk lomba kompetensi siswa ?. Padahal tahun lalu, ia yang terpilih 2 kali berturut-turut untuk mewakili sekolah, dan dua kali berturut-turut juga ia mendapat juara 2 dan 3.

Mingyu sangat penasaran dengan sosok Hong Jisoo. Sebenarnya Mingyu masih terpilih untuk mewakili mata pelajaran Matematika, tetapi ia ingin mengetahui siapa sosok yang tiba-tiba menjadi murid kepercayaan Kim saem itu—karena setahunya Kim saem paling percaya kepadanya dalam segala hal—.

Saat itu masih jam pelajaran setelah istirahat pertama. Tetapi, seperti biasa Han saem hanya memberi materi lalu pergi begitu saja. Sehingga mereka bebas . Mingyu beranjak dari bangkunya dan keluar kelas menuju aula untuk melihat daftar nama para siswa. Sesampainya di sana, Mingyu tak urung mendapatkan namanya. Ia sudah memeriksa abjad "H" dan "J" berkali-kali, namun nihil.

Mingyu mulai ragu, apakah ia salah mendengar nama atau bagaimana, ya, mungkin ia salah mendengar nama. Sialan, ia akan bertanya kepada Seungchol lagi.

Namun, matanya tidak sengaja menangkap nama itu. _Hong Jisoo._ Berada di urutan paling bawah. Mingyu mengernyit, mengapa nama itu tidak berada di tempat seharusnya sesuai abjad.

Dan otak cemerlangnya baru menerka kalau Jisoo pasti anak baru. Ya, pasti. Ia pun melihat nama itu untuk melihat nama kelasnya. Kelas 2C. Cih, bahkan dia di C. Apa hebatnya dibandingkan dengan Mingyu yang berada di kelas A.

Mingyu jadi meragukan pilihan Kim saem namun semakin penasaran terhadap sosok Hong Jisoo tersebut. Ia pun berniat untuk menuju kelas 2C yang hanya terpisah satu kelas darinya. Sebegitu niatnya dirinya.

Saat ia hendak menuju ke kelas 2C, ia berpapasan dengan lelaki gila—Wonwoo—dengan seseorang yang asing menurut Mingyu.

"Oh, kau si pencari perhatian. Apa yang kau lakukan di jam pelajaran seperti ini ?"

Mingyu mulai menunjukkan sifat aslinya dengan bertanya sambil mendongakkan kepalanya dan kedua tangan dimasukkan ke kantung celana. Entah kenapa, setiap ada Wonwoo, Mingyu selalu mengeluarkan sifat aslinya. Ia seolah tidak mempedulikan seseorang yang sedang bersama Wonwoo, ia tidak takut bila imagenya tercoreng, tidak seperti Mingyu yang biasanya, itulah spesialnya aura Wonwoo.

Sedangkan Wonwoo memelototkan matanya mendengar panggilan Mingyu kepada dirinya. _Pencari perhatian katanya ? Dasar manusia berwajah banyak._

"Bukan urusanmu. Harusnya kau juga sadar kalau kau juga keluar di jam pelajaran seperti ini"

"Aigooo, aku ini murid penting, jadi aku memiliki banyak urusan dengan para guru, sedangkan kau…"

"Hahh… terserahmu saja. Kau itu terlalu bangga dengan dirimu. Ayo pergi Jisoo-ssi"

Tunggu. Tadi lelaki ini bilang Jisoo ?

"Hey!"

Seruan Mingyu menghentikan langkah kaki kedua siswa yang sudah melewati Mingyu itu menuju tangga. Mereka terdiam menunggu apa yang ingin dikatakan Mingyu.

Sedangkan Mingyu, entahlah, ia seperti gugup dan senang bila memang dia adalah Hong Jisoo. Calon saingannya. Ia sebenarnya ingin memastikan, namun entah kenapa gengsinya tiba-tiba sangat tinggi di depan calon lawan, padahal Jisoo sih biasa-biasa saja, bahkan tidak menyadari perasaan bertarung Kim Mingyu.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan ?"

Wonwoo bertanya karena Mingyu tak kunjung mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Siapa namamu ?"

Akhirnya Mingyu mengeluarkan suaranya, tetapi perkataannya ambigu menurut Wonwoo.

"Hah ?"

"Aku bertanya siapa namamu tuli"

"Ish. Namaku Lee Seokmin"

Jisoo yang mendengar kebohongan Wonwoo menahan tawanya. Sedari tadi ia hanya diam menonton. Merasa lucu melihat mereka berdua yang sedari tadi berdebat namun tidak mengetahui nama masing-masing—Jisoo belum tahu bahwa Wonwoo sudah mengetahui nama Mingyu— dari mereka.

Entah apa yang terjadi, tetapi menurut Jisoo mereka seperti menyimpan dendam yang sangat besar kepada satu sama lain.

 _Yah. Berakhir dengan menanyakan nama siswa gila ini_ , batin Mingyu. _Tapi tak apalah, mungkin aku bisa mengorek informasi darinya_ , ide Mingyu mulai terbit. _Tapi tunggu, namanya Seokmin ? Jelek sekali._

"Seokmin. Nama yang sungguh-sungguh buruk"

 _Oh, malangnya kau Seokmin. Bukankah sudah kukatakan padamu untuk mengubah nama_ , batin Wonwoo.

"Kau hanya ingin menanyakan itu ? Sungguh membuang-buang waktu", Wonwoo tak habis pikir dengan cara otak Mingyu berjalan. Menghabiskan waktu beberapa menit untuk diam dan ia hanya ingin menanyakan nama.

Wonwoo pun pergi diikuti Jisoo, menuju tangga darurat untuk naik ke lantai 2. Sayup-sayup Wonwoo mendengar Mingyu berteriak "Kau tidak bertanya namaku karena kau pasti sudah tahu namaku kan ? Kim Mingyu. Iya itu aku Kim Mingyu. Siapa yang tidak kenal aku"

Memalukan. Ia berteriak sendirian di aula itu seperti orang gila yang memiliki tingkat narsis paling tinggi menurut Wonwoo. Dan apa ? _Siapa yang tidak kenal aku_ katanya ?

"Jisoo-ssi"

"Eum ?"

"Bolehkah aku bertanya ?"

"Tentu saja"

"Apakah kau mengenal Kim Mingyu ?"

"Kim Mingyu ? Aku baru tahu namanya tadi saat ia meneriakkan namanya"

Heol. Jisoo tidak mengenalnya. Percaya diri sekali dia mengatakan tidak ada yang tidak mengenalnya.

"Hahaha kau merasa kesal dengan perkataannya barusan ?"

Wonwoo tersadar dari lamunannya dan refleks melihat ke arah Jisoo.

"Ah… itu, iya, aku kesal terhadap kesombongannya"

"Aku dapat merasakannya Wonwoo-ssi"

"Benarkah ? Baguslah, berarti bukan cuma aku yang menyadarinya"

Wonwoo lebih terlihat seperti berbicara kepada diri sendiri. Membuat Jisoo menahan tawa melihat tingkah Wonwoo yang menurutnya lucu.

…

Wonwoo mengambil kotak yang penuh dengan alat-alat kecil dari beberapa alat Marching Band. Ini sudah menjadi aktivitas rutinnya. Membawa kotak tersebut kearah gerombolan temannya yang sedang membersihkan alat masing-masing sambil mengobrol.

Setelah meletakkannya, Wonwoo pun mulai membersihkan alatnya, yaitu senar. Sedikit menjauh dari gerombolan, yah dan kalian tahu alasannya.

"Dimana partitur lagu baru kita ?"

Suara pelatih menarik perhatian mereka.

"Bukankah itu dibawah tanggung jawab sekretaris ?"

Salah satu murid menyahut, dan yang lainnya segera mengangguk.

"Sekretaris ? Kalau begitu dimana Im Nayeon ?"

Pertanyaan pelatih sontak baru menyadarkan mereka dari keberadaan Nayeon yang sejak tadi belum terlihat.

"Aku dengar dia ada rapat OSIS"

"Oh iya yah"

Sahutan satu persatu mulai terdengar dari beberapa murid.

"Kalau begitu, panggil dia", perintah pelatih. Sontak para murid melihat wajah pelatih dengan ekspresi kaget, karena menurut sekolah mereka, rapat OSIS itu penting dan tidak bisa diganggu-gugat. Mereka mana berani menyela rapat penting itu hanya untuk meminta partitur kepada Nayeon.

"Coach, kami tidak berani memanggil Nayeon"

"Lalu, kalian pada akhirnya tidak bisa latihan karena partiturnya dipegang oleh orang lain, begitu ? Kalau begitu lebih baik saya pulang saja"

Pelatih mereka memang galak dan kekanakan. Sering memerintah ini-itu tanpa memikirkan solusi dan akibatnya. Sontak saja saat 'penyakit' pelatih mereka kambuh, mereka kebingungan, bagaimana ini ? siapa yang bisa dimintai pertolongan ?

"Permisi _coach_ , apakah kita tidak memiliki salinan partitur yang lain ? Apa hanya sekretaris saja yang memegang ?"

Sepertinya Wonwoo tidak harus membuka suaranya di saat seperti ini. Karena para murid menatap dia dengan pandangan 'ini dia umpannya'. Wonwoo yang menyadari situasi sontak saja merutuki mulutnya yang tidak pandai mencari waktu yang tepat untuk berbicara.

"Wonwoo-ssi, kita tidak memiliki salinan partitur yang lain, kau bisa memintanya kepada Nayeon kan ? Kami minta tolong kepadamu. Hanya kau yang bisa kami harapan"

Perintah Jackson, lelaki yang paling sering membullynya itu tentu saja tak bisa Wonwoo bantah. Apalagi murid-murid yang lain seperti tidak peduli seolah keinginan mereka harus mutlak dituruti oleh Wonwoo.

Sebenarnya kepalanya sangat berat untuk dianggukkan, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Wonwoo tetaplah Wonwoo. Ia pun mengangguk dengan gerakan tidak ikhlas dan segera pergi menuju ruang OSIS di lantai 3 sebelumnya membungkuk hormat kepada pelatih. Lalu Wonwoo pergi dari lapangan itu dengan rasa puas dari para murid-murid di belakangnya.

Sesampainya Wonwoo di depan pintu ruang rapat OSIS, Wonwoo tidak langsung mengetuk pintu kayu tersebut. Ia takut dan gugup. Tentu saja. Membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak saat ia mengetuk dan membuka pintu tersebut membuat ia menjadi semakin gelisah.

Yang dilakukan Wonwoo sekarang hanya berdiri di depan pintu cokelat itu sesekali melompat-lompat kecil untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya. Hey, ini rapat OSIS, rapat sakral yang tidak pernah diganggu-gugat oleh siapapun. Di sekolah ini, rapat OSIS ini sudah diberi image penting, dan seolah membudi-daya di kalangan para murid untuk tidak ikut campur dalam rapat tersebut. Bagaimana Wonwoo tidak takut ?

Namun tiba-tiba sekelebat bayangan teman-teman Marching-nya yang angkuh muncul di kepalanya. Ia tidak bisa begini. Bila ia gagal, ia akan semakin terlihat lemah. Keberaniannya pun muncul. Perlahan ia mengangkat tangannya, lalu mengetuk pintu tersebut.

Ia tidak peduli apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Yang ia pikirkan hanya urusan ini cepat selesai. Tinggal meminta partitur kan ? Apa susahnya,

Tok tok tok tok

Wonwoo tidak mendengar suara apa-apa. Ya Wonwoo baru sada sedari tadi ia tidak mendengar suara apapun dari ruangan itu. Sehingga awalnya sempat membuat Wonwoo ragu apakah benar sedang diadakan rapat OSIS atau tidak, namun ia segera berpikir mungkin karena mereka terlalu serius sehingga suara apapun tidak terdengar. Wonwoo hanya asal menebak karena seumur hidupnya ia tidak pernah mengikuti rapat apapun.

Namun setelah menunggu lama pun, belum ada suara balasan dari dalam. Wonwoo jadi takut sekarang. Mungkin mereka merasa terganggu dan memilih untuk mengabaikan suara ketukan pintu tersebut. Wonwoo menghela nafas, ini terlalu berisiko pikirnya.

Ia pun berniat kembali ke lapangan. Siap menerima cercaan karena tidak bisa diandalkan oleh teman-teman Marchingnya.

 _Hah. Tak apalah. Memang ini salahku yang terlalu menuruti keinginan mereka dan aku yang terlalu penakut untuk mengetuk kembali pintu itu._

Wonwoo masih menceremahi dirinya sendiri ketika sebuah suara menghentikan langkah kakinya. Suara wanita. Wonwoo celingukan mencari sumber suara, tetapi tidak ada siapa-siapa disini. Namun ia segera merutuki kebodohannya.

 _Tentu saja Wonwoo… ada suara wanita, wanita yang sedang mengeluarkan pendapatnya di tengah-tengah rapat. Dasar bodoh._

Wonwoo memukul kepalanya sambil kembali berjalan. Tetapi suara wanita itu terdengar lagi dan ia baru menyadari kalau suaranya sedikit _berbeda._ Ya, _berbeda._ Ia pun menghentikan langkahnya dan mencoba mendengarkan suara tersebut dengan seksama.

Senyap. Hanya terdengar suara AC yang berada diatasnya. Tetapi suara wanita itu terdengar lagi dan sumpah demi apapun Wonwoo tidak salah dengar dan tidak sedang melamun karena suara itu adalah suara desahan. Ya ia yakin itu suara desahan. Dan sumber suaranya dari ruang rapat.

 _Astaga…kenapa aku baru menyadarinya ?_

Entah kenapa ia tiba-tiba takut. Ia ingin lari tapi penasaran. Ia penasaran, tapi begitulah, ia sangat takut.

Namun memang rasa penasaran dapat mengalahkan segalanya. Ia pun perlahan melangkahkan kakinya ke pintu kayu berwarna cokelat dari ruang rapat tersebut. Menelan ludahnya susah payah lalu menempelkan telinganya ke pintu itu.

Dan ia menyesal telah melakukan itu karena suaranya semakin jelas. Wonwoo gugup sekarang. Benar-benar. Ia lebih memilih pergi saja daripada harus memergoki mereka yang sedang melakukan hal yang mungkin tidak senonoh di ruang OSIS. Tetapi, kenapa disini ? Bukankah mereka sedang mengadakan rapat, atau, tidak ?

Dasar dasar dasar. Harusnya Wonwoo bertanya kejelasannya tadi. Bukan langsung pergi begitu saja kesini. Ia pun berdiri dari posisi mengupingnya dan berbalik untuk kembali ke lapangan.

 _Aku tidak seharusnya mencampuri urusan ini._

Namun jantungnya serasa mau copot karena melihat sosok Hong Jisoo yang berdiri di pintu utama ruang OSIS dengan ekspresi heran. Refleks Wonwoo memekik dan dengan sangat tidak sengaja mendorong pintu rapat itu dan terpeleset masuk ke dalamnya.

Ia jatuh dengan tidak elitnya dengan dagu menyentuh lantai pertama kali.

"Astaga, sakitnya"

Lelaki berambut hitam itu mulai berdiri masih sambil meringis karena perih yang ia rasakan di dagunya. Pasti dagunya memar atau yang paling parah lecet. Ia merutuki sosok Hong Jisoo yang tiba-tiba saja sudah muncul seperti itu layaknya hantu. Tentu saja Wonwoo kaget.

Namun, kekagetannya akan sosok Jisoo mengalahkan kekagetannya akan hal yang dilihatnya sekarang. Didepannya, Im Nayeon dengan rambut berantakan dan kancing kemeja atasnya yang terbuka sedang duduk di meja rapat sambil menatap Wonwoo sengit, dan di depan Nayeon, berdiri sosok Kim Mingyu, yang sudah membuka blazer dan dasinya dengan rambut abu-abunya yang berantakan juga sedang menatap Wonwoo dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Wonwoo hanya membuka sedikit mulutnya. Melamun. Karena apa yang ia lihat di depannya ini tidak pernah ia bayangkan akan melihatnya.

"Wonwoo-ssi apakah kau baik-baik saja ?"

Suara Jisoo seolah menyedot Wonwoo dari lamunannya. Ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Jisoo yang sedang menyentuh dagunya. Dan yang Wonwoo lihat selanjutnya adalah Jisoo yang mulai menyadari ada sosok lain selain ia dan Wonwoo dan alis Jisoo sedikit berkerut saat lelaki tampan itu melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Sedangkan Mingyu sudah mengucapkan seribu sumpah serapah kepada lelaki gila yang selalu mencampuri urusan dan mengganggu hidupnya itu. Ia kesal terhadap semua hal sekarang. Mulai dari lelaki gila yang masuk ke ruangan ini dengan pura-pura terpeleset, menurutnya. Dan Nayeon yang tidak segera bersembunyi atau merapikan penampilannya. Gadis bodoh itu malah menatap lelaki gila itu marah, itu malah semakin memperkeruh suasana saja menurut Mingyu. Dan satu lagi, calon saingannya melihat mereka dalam keadaan seperti ini.

 _Mati saja kau, Lee Seokmin._

 _TBC_

 _This my first fanfic :)_


End file.
